Daughters of the Jewel
by Nevlaithiel
Summary: A story about 3 sisters, living in the time of pirats of the caribbean. Follow the sisters in each their own story, that will all end up in one big confusing climax in the end. One will fall in love, one will be a fierce pirat, and one will.. well.. read and see.. ;) Ratet T, there will be adult content along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome! This is the first chapter of my story, Daughters of the Jewel. I don't usually write in anglish, so feel free to tell me if there are any big mistakes :) But other than that, i hope you enjoy.**

**Sama:**

The wind was blowing in hard from the west the day they set sail. The robes tore on the masts above her head, and the fresh smell of saltwater filled her nose. The sky was a deep grey, and even though the sun was up the morning was still cold, and the freezing air ripped up the lunges. She lifted her hand to wave goodbye one final time. The four of them stood on the pears seeing them off. Her mother was waving a small white scarf eagerly, and both sorrow and hope was painted across her face. Sorrow, because this was the first time her daughter left on one of the journeys that her husband often ventured out on, and hope, because she knew that his journeys usually meant money, silk and beautiful jewelry. He had done this so many time before, that she shouldn't be worried, but she was for her daughter, who was so new to that part of life. By her mother's side her younger sister was also waving, she had a huge smile on her face, a beautiful face that showed the pure innocence that was still hers. Behind them were the oldest of the three sisters and her husband. He had his arm around her shoulders, and she had raised her arm in a royal kind of gesture, almost as if she wished to look like a goddess of luck, sending them off.

She is always so serious! Sama thought, and turned to her father who stood by the helm with both hands firmly planted. He was issuing orders with his loud rough voice, making his crew run from one job to the next, making the ship sail steadily out of the port. She walked up to his side and stood by the rail looking down on the deck. She had never been on a ship before, but already she had never felt more at home than she did at this moment. She didn't belong in the world back there. She should have been happily married by now, and had her own house and children to tend to. But no, she didn't want any of that! She wanted the pure freedom that her father had, being captain of his own ship. She had always dreamt of leaving with him on one of his journeys, and now he had had finally granted her that wish.

"Sama my lass, come here for a moment!" her father said behind her, his voice deep and low, and reminding her of the stories he told her during her childhood. She turned towards him, eyes sparkling. He always called her Sama, although he had named her Smaragd (means Emerald) himself, naming her and her sisters after his favorite jewels.

"When you enter my crew, there are rules to follow! When we get to open water I will have one of the men teach you all the basics of sailing and you will learn everything from the bottom up, just like every other man on this ship. No special treatment! But I have high expectations, you are still the daughter of the best captain on these fearsome waters!" he told her, looking at her with a proud, yet still joyful expression. She nodded eagerly, she did not expect special treatment, and did not want it! She went back to watching the crew down on the deck, but now paying special attention to what her father said, and then what followed. Thus she began to understand what the words meant, and what the different sails and robes were called.

The captain gave over the helm to his boatswain, a small old man named Mr. Tabafee, who had beard all over his face, and a boyish grin in his eyes at all times. He then went down to the deck, where the crew stopped and looked at him with respect and curiosity.

"This here gentlemen, is Sama my daughter. She will enter the crew at equal terms with any one of you, I want you to show her the ways of life on my ship. However, know this! If any of you lay an unwanted hand on her, I shall see you sliced and drowned within mere moments, you understand?" He let the men process the information, "But apart from that, let us give her a chance to see why WE are regarded the most fiersome and dangerous scourge to ever sail these waters!" he finished, and the crew answered him with a loud cheer before turning back to their duties.

"Pete, come here lad." He said out loud, and a young, strong man with blond hair approached them. He had a mischievous look to him, and his blue eyes twinkled playfully as he locked his gaze into hers.

**So, keep following if you want to get to know the other two sisters, and find out what troubles they will all end up in before this story is through. I promise, there will be explotion action, in more than one way ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Now, show Sama around the ship, make sure to show her all the duties you usually do, and afterwards go report to Tabafee. I want you to start learning from him." The captain said, and turned around. Pete's eyes lit up like tiny flames, and he looked at her with a proud look in his face. He couldn't be from this part of the world, she thought, as she looked at him again. Ha had to be from one of those countries up north! He had scars up and down his arms, and where his shirt opened on his chest, she could see the chain of a necklace of some kind. He didn't look much older than her, but still, he had an aura of experience about him, having been on this ship many years already.

As she was observing all this about him, he tried not to be too obvious in looking back at her. She was breathtaking! Her hair was black, long and had big wavy curls. Her eyes were green, big and slightly tilted upwards, her lips were full and luscious, and she had the perfectly curved body of an athletic young woman, blessed with mature shapes. She was completely unaware of the sensual energy she was radiating as she looked at him with her head tilted to one side, and her lips slightly parted.

"This way" he said, and she followed him to the stern of the ship. He pointed to the very tip of the stern, and told her what it was called, and the robes attached to it along the length of it. Then he proceeded to going through the entire ship, naming every robe and piece of tree along the way. Her head was quickly spinning with all the words, and she knew it would be a while before she would remember all of it. As they passed the captains' quarters she noticed her father deep in thoughts, pondering over a map. She wondered shortly where he would take them, and what they would be doing, but then Pete went on with the naming, and she had to pay attention. When he was finally done he took her to one of the railings and asked her to start going through all the knots along the robes, forming a big net all the way to the top of the mainmast.

It was a slow and tiresome work! Her stupid dress kept getting caught in the robes, and if it didn't, she was stepping on it. She had never had any other clothes but her dresses, but wondered if it would be possible to get some men's clothes instead. Below she could hear Pete's voice and she looked down, to see him and one of the other crewmembers looking up at her and cracking jokes. She stared down at them, how dared they, standing there laughing? Was it because she was a woman? She took of one of her shoes and threw it as hard as she could, straight at Pete's head. She didn't miss, and he looked confused up at her. Then his expression changed, and he smiled at her with a charming and playful smile.

Later, when she finally stood on the deck again, Pete rejoined her. He looked at her blistering hands,

"So... done?" he smiled, "The bell needs polishing, the deck needs to be washed and all the sails need to be checked for holes. Are you tired?"

"No." she answered stubbornly, "I can do whatever you normally do on this ship!"

Pete grunted a small laugh and handed her a bottle of water, which she took with mixed feelings. She was tired! She normally didn't work this way, and her hand hurt. But she would not give up easily! She would take on anything he threw it her, and handle it! She took of the other shoe, and stood on the deck barefoot, and felt the waves rock them back and forth.

She would take anything they could throw at her, just to get to stay here on this ship, on this amazing ocean!


	3. Chapter 3

Shortly after the ship had left, they started of home. Her mother trotted ahead, head held high, trying to look like her husband and daughter had not just left for danger and illegal purposes, might never to return. Especially these days, Safir (means sapphire) thought to herself, so many soldiers had arrived in town. They asked to many questions, and they were starting to wonder how a seamstress had the money to dress in silk. She was very talented, but silk was very expensive, and something didn't add up. She looked down her own dress, it was light blue silk, with her favorite princess cut and had lace sleeves. But maybe she should stop wearing it?

Her mother unlocked the door to their home and shop, and started arranging fabrics on the main table.

"Just me and you then dear… Come help me with this red fabric. The sister of the admiral has come to town, and she's looking for a new dress for some fancy ball I think! We will be very busy… I hope." She smiled and looked up at Safir, who started helping immediately. They found lace, silk bows and trim. No matter what she might want, they would provide.

Soon after there was a knock on the door and Safir hurried to open it. In came a very fancy lady with a brocade dress that was so wide she had to enter the door sideways, her hair was curled and white, towering on top of her head. She was wearing far too much makeup, clearly to try and cover her aging face. Behind her a servant girl with a parasol entered, and then a young girl roughly the age of Safir herself. She looked around interested and smiled lovingly at both Safir and her mother. The girl was a walking contradiction. She had the face and body of a burlesque dancer, but her behavior was very endearing and modest.

The lady nodded slightly at Safir, and then turned to her mother.

"Good morning Mrs. Julie… I heard you are the very best in town, but are these the only red colors you have? I would like something much more intricate." She observed while eyeing the fabrics on the table.

"Oh no, surely not madam." She answered, and Safir had already found the deep red brocade fabric, thinking that this might be more to the lady's taste. She was right!

"Yes, beautiful. This young girl, is this your daughter?" the lady asked. Julie nodded smilingly, proud that her daughter had the talent of reading the customers.

"how old are you my friend?"

"I'm 17 madam."

"17 and still living here? Are you engaged or otherwise promised to someone?"

"No madam. Not yet." Safir looked at the floor, cheeks blushing, uncomfortable with the sense of being interrogated.

The madam smiled slightly, and turned to Julie.

"I trust she is very valuable to your business since you have not found her a husband yet?" she asked, a slight tone of disapproval in her voice. Julie answered that truly, she was! She was very talented, and she was happy to have the help. She would of course part with her, should the right young man come along, but this had simply not happened yet. Safir knew that this was her mother's way of saying that Safir had not yet been in love, and that she would not marry of her daughter unless it would be a marriage filled with love and care!

"We shall remedy that I think… If the young lady is as good a seamstress as you say, I would like to have her in my household while I'm in town. I will inspect the dress when you are done, and determine if the girl is suitable." The lady said, and then she and her entourage left. On her way out, the young girl smiled eagerly at Safir, urging her to do her best.

As soon as they had closed the door behind them, her mother rushed over and gave her a hard hug.

"Oh Safir, my dear, do you know how lucky you are? Do you see what opportunity this is for you?" she rabbled on, and Safir couldn't help but smiling at her ecstatic mother. "Not many young women even get to come inside in the house of the admiral! It is only the one's she really likes. She is the sister of the admiral you see, one of the finest people in all of England. And now she's here, visiting. Maybe if you are really lucky, she might bring you to England." Her mother went on, while putting away all the fabrics and garnish. Then she proceeded to cutting out the fabric for the gown, and not long after she and Safir were placed in each their armchair, sewing intently.

After several hours, her mother let her hands drop to her lap, and she looked at Safir with eyes full of hope. "You are almost as old as your sister was when she married. And now, if you accompany the admirals' sister, you might meet some very superior men! To think, if you got married to a rich young man, it would mean an entirely different life for you. My dear little Safir! Such a lovely life.."

"Mother, I really don't think," she started, but her mother cut her of quickly.

"No no, believe me my sweet child. If you accompany the rich lady around, everything will turn out great for you. I'm am very sure.."

She would have told her mother, that she didn't think that any young men would pay much attention to the lady's seamstress. If she ended up in the rich lady's household, she would still just be a maid! But she didn't want to take this moment of happiness away from her mother, so she didn't speak. Instead, she settled in to her work, dreaming of the moment she would actually meet a perfect young man, dancing at a ball maybe. A young officer maybe?

Next morning when they got up, there were even more ladies who wanted new dresses, and soon Safir was sent over to her sister's house to ask for help. She walked quickly through the busy streets, and was greeted by many merchants who shouted at her to buy. But she knew almost all of them, and she backed away smiling. She had never been good at saying no, and she found it easiest just to smile and pull away. She stopped on the wall leading to the other part of town. For some reason the city was divided in two, and the only thing that connected the two parts of the city was a high wall that ran along the water deep down below. Between the two neighborhoods the fort was located, and the wall was the ultimate defense against the sea. She leaned against it, rested her head in her hands, and stared out over the water, out there somewhere was her sister. Her wild sister! She was the one who differed most from the other two. She was always so daring, and just said things without thinking. Safir thought she was both courageous, but also a little scary. Because she was so straight forward, she did just what she was thinking. She could remember a time Sama had started a big fight on the market because she had sprayed water on a fine lady, who was way too fancy, as she had said. And the lady thought it was a fisherman, and she scolded him, and he shouted back. And then the soldiers came, and it was pure luck that she and Safir even had escaped. But Sama had just laughed aloud, and found it very amusing. Safir dared not think of what might have happened to her if the soldiers had discovered who had started it all. No, she was not as brave as Sama.

She looked down at the water deep beneath her, deep blue. She leaned farther out, and saw how the waves kissed the wall.  
Suddenly a calm and firm hand was placed on her shoulder and pulled her little backwards.  
"Beware Miss. It's a long way to fall." he said. She turned confused and stared at him. It was a young man. He was wearing a uniform, but she could not tell the difference in rank, so he could be a common soldier as well as a captain in her eyes. His hair was dark, and very neatly combed back and tied at the neck. He smiled at her and she blushed and looked down at the ground. She did not know what to do, so she began to simply pull away, cautiously.  
"No, wait a minute, what is your name?" he asked. She paused doubtfully and dared look up for a moment. He looked kind, and smiled gently at her.  
"Safir sir." she replied. He laughed mildly,  
"You do not have to say sir to me ... Safir is beautiful, but very unusual. Where are you going?" he asked. She looked away embarrassed. She had never talked to a young man before, she could not figure out if it was allowed.  
"To my sister, and she's waiting for me, I'd better hurry now ..." she replied, stumbling, and turned quickly to go.  
"Well ... I hope to see you again miss Safir." he said simply, and turned to go. She looked over her shoulder just in time to look onto his eyes for a moment. She looked ahead and hurried off to her sister's home. She could feel her heart beating hard in the chest, and the heat in her cheeks, and she smiled, without it even being on purpose.


	4. Chapter 4

She had just started on the laundry when there was a knock on the door. She straightened up and looked down at the pile in the big tub thoroughly annoyed; there was never time to do anything properly. She went out through the kitchen and opened. Outside stood her youngest sister with flushed cheeks, waiting politely.  
"Mother sent me, we can't do all our work without your help. Would you come and help us sew?" she asked quickly. Rubin (means ruby) took a deep breath, and then she nodded firmly.  
"Yes, of course I will help you now that Sama is no longer here. But I have to let John know first, you come with me over there." she said and went back inside. She packed all the dirty laundry into a sheet, and put it aside along with the tub. So she took her little jacket and flung it over the shoulders. Then she returned to her little sister in the door, and locked it carefully behind them.

They went a little further down the street to where the workshop was. It smelled strongly of sawdust, resin and tar. John was drenched in sweat between his apprentices and demonstrated some heavy tools. They all looked up as she came in, and John walked towards them looking serious. He had that wrinkle in the forehead which meant that he had been interrupted in something important, but he did not say anything about it. Rubin smiled quietly to him, and noticed how his mood got slightly warmer.  
"They need help with the sewing; there is too much work for only two people. You can come and eat at my mother's house if you want? Otherwise I'll try to get home before the lights are turned off." she said, and she glanced quickly around the shop to see how much work he had to do. John bobbed his head thoughtfully;  
"Mmm ... It depends how much we get done today, but I'll let you know what I'll do ..." he said and kissed her on the cheek. She nodded and smiled stiffly. He knew very well that she did not like, that he did this kind of emotional stuff in front of other people, but it never kept him from doing it. She turned to Safir, still with half smile and nodded.

Then they set off against their mother's house. She noticed that Safir was twisting her hands in front of her, and her cheeks were almost crimson as they walk across the wall in the middle of the city. She shook her head. It had always been Sama who spoke with Safir on these kinds of things, and Rubin had no idea how she should go about it. It was obvious that Safir had experienced something, and she clearly longed to be allowed to talk about it.  
"What is it?" she asked. Safir almost jumped at the words, and looked flustered up at her.  
"oh, I do not know ... it was just ... coming ... ehm ..." she chattered, and Rubin shook her head. She couldn't understand what was so important that it had caused so much stir, but then Safir was of course not that old yet. Maybe it was nothing more than something she had seen. So it remained at least unsaid, and Rubin decided that Safir would probably tell it when she got herself at ease a little.

When they entered her childhood home, Rubin could see why they had been forced to ask for help. There was fabric everywhere and all around there were small piles of material that had been selected by the buyers. Her mother rushed around and arranged the piles one at a time, so she could keep up with orders. In the middle of the table were two unfinished dresses, which therefore had to be the ones they had to get done first. Rubin quickly got control of things, and then started helping her mother. She began by taking the organized piles up one at a time and put them on another table, in the order of most important costumer. When it was done, she had Safir help her to fold everything else, so that it could be put away. Their mother immediately began to cut out patterns from the piles.

Eventually they all sat down in each a chair and sewed on each their dress. Fortunately there were no more orders this afternoon, and they made pretty good progress with their work. A boy came over and told them that John had to stay in the workshop, because there were some large orders that were yet not ready. So Rubin stayed to sew, and kept on sewing undisturbed after dinner. It was not a dress of her taste! She liked the simple dresses, and this would be too adorned with lace and bows and stuff. Very distasteful, she thought, and sighed.

She tried everything she could to concentrate on the ghastly dress, but her thoughts kept returning to her journey home. She found herself praying that John had gone to bed, which was quite unusual! But she did not want to talk to him today. And even less did she want to share the bed with him. If she did this, she would not be able to hide that she once more gone a full circle. She was bleeding again. She touched her stomach almost imperceptibly. John wanted a child so badly. But so far she had not been able to give him one. He blamed her about nothing, nothing at all, she knew it very well, yet she felt that she disappointed him so every time she started to bleed. Why on earth had she not conceived yet? They had been married for almost 8 years. She would also like to have a child, she thought, and looked up at her mother. She sat there working quietly with a small smile. My child! But my child is still underway. It'll come, she decided. There was nothing to do about it, than just keep trying. But today, she would prefer to not disappoint him; just today she would come home so late that he was already asleep. He should not have another burden on his shoulders if it had been such a hard day in the workshop, she could always say something in the morning. She already knew how he would react, he would kiss her on the cheek and say that they had to try again, but she would also be able to read the disappointment in his eyes, although he tried to hide it. His gaze hurt more every time, she thought painfully.

When she finally went home, it was long past midnight. The lights had long since been turned off, and she hurried through the dark streets. There was music and shouting from the inns, and around walked scantily clad women. She shrank uncomfortably around them, and wished herself in her own house as soon as possible. She crossed the wall in haste, but stopped for a moment and stared out over the water. A ship sailed by on the horizon. She wondered if it were them? No, they should be far away now. She did not know where they had gone this time, but she hoped they were far away from their homes. There had never been more soldiers in the city, and the port was no longer a safe place for her father. Or for Sama now for that matter. She walked on and did not stop again until she had locked her door behind her back. John sat next to the fire and cut into a small piece of wood, the fire blazed warmly against her skin as she entered. He looked up and smiled calmly, he held up the piece of wood, and she could see that it would become a toy horse. Her stomach turned uncomfortably, and she stepped hesitantly one step closer.  
"There's something I must say ..." she said slowly. John looked questioningly at her; she could already see the sad look in his dark eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

The admiral's sister came as soon as she heard that the dress was finished, and walked into the store the same way she did last time, with her head held high, with a fan in her hand, and followed by the young girl and the maid. Safir held the dress up as best she could, while her mother explained to the lady how Safir had embroidered it and which cut she had chosen that would look most beautiful. The lady accessed it very seriously, and nodded calmly,  
"I think you have done a fantastic job. It was good of my sister to recommend you to me. I had not considered that I might need a gown, and had not brought something suitable with me from England." she said, while she was still busy inspecting the dress.  
"Thank you ma'am, you flatter us. But I could never praise my daughter enough for her work, it is she who has embroidered entire bodice, all by herself." said her mother. Safir blushed, she had spent much time on that particular part of the dress, and was proud of it. The lady raised her eyes for a moment and looked at her; she smiled weakly and then looked closely at the bodice. She nodded slightly and took a step back.  
"You have both done a beautiful job." she said, and made mine to go. Safir folded the dress gently down into a big box, and wanted to give it to the maid, but the lady waved her hand dismissively,  
"You can carry it to the mansion! If you are ready to go?" she said. It was not really a question; there was no doubt about that, but still Safir's mother rushed to say that she was, of course. She hurried over and grabbed her firmly by the shoulders.  
"I'll send all your things later today! You just go." she said and Safir could see the tears rising in her mother's eyes. It was the same kind of tear as she had in her eyes when Ricardo left. Tears of joy, mixed with a little deprivation. Safir nodded obediently, and grabbed the box again. Then the lady walked out of the store, quickly followed by the girl and the maid. Safir threw a quick glance at her mother, who smiled encouragingly, then slipped out the door, and followed the others up the street that led to the finer part of town.

The lady walked calmly through the streets with the pretty houses, and the maid held the parasol tenaciously over her head. The young girl walked with her own parasol, and glanced now and then at Safir, who felt the heat from going up there in the midday sun. She was not even wearing one of the nice dresses, she thought, and met the girl's eyes, which looked away immediately. Safir wonder who she was. She did not look like the lady at all, so it could not possibly be family. Or maybe she was the admiral's daughter? His wife was not from England and looked so different.

After the long march through the city, they finally arrived at the admiral's mansion, where his sister also lived while she visited. They were received by a very nicely dressed man who bowed deeply to the lady.  
"Welcome back, madam. I hope thou are feeling good after the walk? Do you want something to drink?" he asked. The lady nodded contentedly and he hurried off at once. They all followed her through a few rooms until they came into a big and cooler room, where large doors were opened to a garden, from where you could see the sea. Safir had never in her life seen so beautiful a house. It was huge, there were chandeliers from the ceiling, and the windows were adorned with fine white curtains with embroidery. All the furniture was made of wood, and had been painted gold, furnished with the most expensive silk. There were panels in all rooms, and images of beautiful people on the walls. She could not say anything; she just followed the others, and stared intently at it all. In the large room the lady sat down in a very beautiful chair and called Safir and the girl to sit in a small sofa beside her. In between them was a beautiful oval table with a large bouquet of flowers. When they had settles themselves on the sofa, the maid took the box from Safir, and left the room.

Shortly after another maid came in carrying a tray of lemonade and small golden honey cakes. Safir had never tried those before, and hardly dared to taste it before the lady made her aware that if she would not taste it, she would consider it rude.  
"Well, my young friend, it is time we know each other a bit better… I have not brought you here to be my servant, the ones I have are plenty… I have asked you to be here with me because I like good taste. Clearly you have the talent of decorating dresses, and probably much else. I do not like to talk to people, who do not understand aesthetics! Common people, I believe them to be. But I feel that you and I might enjoy each other's company. But you must understand, however, that it is still only on a trial basis, I will not promise you anything." She said quietly, and then lifted up her eyes and looked out over the sea.  
"I am very grateful for the attention you give me madam!" Safir replied sincerely, and without thinking followed her gaze, she saw a small spot on the horizon, it looked like sails. The lady broke away from the view and smiled,  
"This is Katalina, my friend's daughter back from England. She is my protégé ... She's like me, skilled in the world of art." she said absently. The girl at Safir's side smiled at her, and equipped herself with a second cake. Then the lady said nothing for a while, but just sat there and drinking lemonade. Safir felt a little uneasy by sitting there, right in the middle of this fine house. She had at least expected to serve in the house, if not just being in the kitchen. But actually being there, only to entertain the lady, she had never thought that could happen. It was almost more than what could be true.

"Have you ever been to a ball Safir?" asked the lady suddenly. Safir shook her head surprised.  
"There will soon be a ball, as you know. If you have time to learn all the skills of a young lady, I may let you come!" she said and looked expectantly at Safir, who had no idea what she had to say, and therefore just smiled. She must have smiled very largely, because the lady laughed softly and nodded. Katalina laughed too, and took Safir's hand.  
"I'll help you!" she said. Safir nodded, and most of all wanted to get up and dance around the room, but stayed and settled for smiling even more. The lady rose and nodded firmly.  
"I will retire to my room a little, but I expect you to help Safir get settled in?" she said addressed to Katalina, who just nodded once. Then she left the room, and the two girls were alone.  
"Mrs. Elanora has no children of her own, so she's very fond of imagining that I'm her own daughter. And I guess that she has the same purpose with you. This is not to make your experience worth less Safir, but you must understand how she is. If you become uninteresting, she sends you home again, just like that. I have seen many girls come and go in her house, and I will stay only because my mother is her friend. I have become like a courtier to her queen. But I enjoy it, she is wealthier than my father, and she brought me with her here." She smiled. Safir nodded seriously. It was easier to understand the lady's intentions, if that was how it was all connected. She wondered already how long she might stay.  
"But I would still like to help you learn to dance for example… We'll have a good time you and me! For Mrs. Elanora spend a lot of time by herself in her rooms, so we must rely on each other's company. Come with me, we will find a room upstairs that you like!" Said Katalina, and almost jumped off the sofa. Safir followed her up a large staircase in the entrance hall. To the right was the admiral's family and to the left lived his sister and whomever she had accompanying her. Katalina showed her own room first, which was decorated in a wonderful light blue style. It seemed very encouraging, and at the same time quiet and at ease. All around painter stands and unfinished pictures stood, but nowhere was there paint or traces thereof. Katalina explained that she did not care much about the mess, but all the other materials were packed neatly away in a coffin when she was not using them. It had so far been a big job for the servants to clean up after her, she laughed. She seemed to have a very cheerful mind, as if there was always something to smile about. Safir enjoyed it. As Katalina ran out of things to point to and talk about, they went out into the corridor again. Katalina explained that Safir had three different rooms she could choose as her own. The one right next to Katalina's was furnished almost the same. Secondly on the opposite side of the corridor was made up in dark green. And finally Katalina led her down the hall, and into a little room, smaller than the others. It was all in shades of white with gold edges and a little pink here and there. The bed was on the left and on the right side were a closet and a dressing table. In the middle of the room was a small sofa, just as the one they had been sitting on downstairs. Opposite the door was an open door onto a terrace, from which there was a clear view of the harbor. Safir took a deep breath. It was the most beautiful room she had ever been, and Katalina did not find it necessary to ask, she just held her arms out to the sides,  
"Welcome to your new home Safir. Now we know where your stuff goes when it arrives. Come, lets walk in the garden, there is so much more of this house that I want to show you!"


	6. Chapter 6

The storm had raged for several days now! The salty water flew around in the air and made her skin greasy. Her hair stuck to her face and shoulders, and her clothes were all wet. She pulled the rope between her hands hard, and got blisters by holding on it while the others helped tie the sail down again. Every time they thought the storm was over, it came back with new strength, and they were all exhausted and on the verge of just letting it all go. But the captain yelled at them. He stood at the helm as a rock against the waves, and shouted his commands with so much power that no one had yet given up for good.  
"Catch Sama ...!" Pete yelled and threw a rope to her again, and she grabbed it with a sure hand, and pulled as hard as any man on the boat could. She was not the same young woman as when they started out many weeks ago. She was as strong as each man, never wearing dress, but still she had let her hair grow long, and always kept it in a long braid. But not right now. She had lost the string she used for it in the wind, and her long hair was heavy with water, and clung to her body. Pete patted her hard, but friendly, on the shoulder, as they both did their best to remain upright. The ship tilted almost on its side, and he grabbed her by the waist and reached to grab the railing before both were thrown overboard. They both laughed aloud. Despite the danger, they had found a common amusement in the surges rocking the ship, mixed with a certain amount of contempt for death.

She had spent nearly every day on the ship with him, even though it had been more of a pain in the beginning. He had been strict in training her, and she had spent many hours working hard, cursing the day she had gone on board the damned ship. But they had gotten to know each other, and they had developed a strange kind of friendship between them. She respected him because he was clever and skilled, and he accepted her and made jokes to amuse her. But they were loyal to each other, and she had seen Pete defend her against the others, and she had only said positive things about him in his father's company. He had also told her about his homeland. There everybody was blonde, he said, and his name was actually Peterson, which was his surname. What ells he was called, he would not tell. But he said that he came from the far north, where there was always cold, and the pine forests were large and dense. It was a kind of country she could barely imagine. She had never known anything but the warm climate of the Caribbean Sea, and when he tried to explain something called snow, she understood it only barely. But he promised that if they ever got the chance, he would take her to his home. Sweden, he called it.

But right now they found themselves in the middle storm again, with Pete's arm around her waist, laughing while trying to get their footing back.  
"Good job you, let us go below deck and wait while they tie down the last sail." he said. They made their way to the door, and walked down the steep stairs to the sleeping quarters. Here they found the main part of the crew and they looked up as the two came down the stairs. They seemed almost subdued, and Sama felt like she also had to be quiet. When all sails had been tied down, most of the crew came down to be safe from the huge waves, and they took turns on deck, trying to steer the ship clear of the biggest waves and making sure that the robes didn't loosen.

They all hoped that the storm would be over soon, and there was a depressed and negative mood among all the men. Sama and Pete could feel it clearly, and they did quickly dampen their otherwise cheery mood. According to Mr. Tabafee they should have been in port several days ago, in a place called Tortuga. She had never heard the name before, but she had a feeling that it was not a city that was mentioned elsewhere than on board a ship like this. But immediately after the storm was over, they would find their course again and be on their way. What they were to do in this city she didn't understand yet, but was merely happy to follow along and let things happen as they would. She had finally found a place in the world where she felt at home.

They sat down in each their hammock, and Pete looked at her with a partly amused expression.  
"One more day like this and we do not reach port all of us ... But a little funny still!" he said and gave her a wry smile.  
"What do you mean all of us?" she asked, and lay down in her hammock with her legs dangling off to one side. It swayed in tune with the waves, and the ship creaked dangerously.  
"I just think that someone will soon be thrown overboard, and others have been sick for so long their bodies will soon give up. On top of it everybody is really pissed of all the time, and quarrels are not far away, and then suddenly more people gets thrown overboard because of the waves, you see ... " he explained. Smaragd sighed and nodded, she understood, but did not like the idea. The captain came stomping down the stairs and commanded one of the men up to stand at the helm, somebody ells had to steer clear of all the reefs that were in the area, they had almost hid one because of the fool up there right now. Mr. Tabafee was already up there, he knew these waters almost better than the captain, but he was not strong enough to even keep the ship on course, so he had to use one of the men to take the heavy jobs. Then left the captain again to go to his cabin and get s bit of rest. Smaragd stretched her tired body and sighed. It would be hours before it was her and Pete's turn on deck again, so she let herself relax. She looked around at everyone else. Most slept, some played games and a few were groaning under the movements of the ship. Everyone was used to the waves, but they had all been a little uneasy do to the hard waves, particularly because it had persisted for so long.  
She looked at Pete again. He lay with his eyes closed and hands behind his head. The muscles in his arms were flexed because of the bending, and his shirt was open at the front. The clothes were still a little wet and stuck close to his body. Smaragd sighed and looked away. It was not the first time she caught herself staring at him. She was sure that she had no feelings of love for him, only a certain amount of friendship feelings, but he awoke a strange craving in her, that she had not felt before. Something caused her to stare at him, and when she let her eyes wander over his body she felt a sort of tickling inside. She could not get enough. She glanced at him again and was greeted by his piercing blue eyes. She smiled, trying not to make something of it, but the way he returned the gaze suddenly had her believing that he had similar thoughts. It certainly was the same look she had seen in the eyes of young men at home, when they were caught up in staring at her. But they all looked away, while Pete just pulled a little smile and let the hungry gaze rest on her for a moment longer, and then close his eyes again. He was not at all embarrassed. She turned her head away with a jerk, and stared up at the beams above her head. Had he felt her eyes on him? Was that why he returned it without shame? Or did he just feel no shame of these kinds of feelings? That was how she was brought up; these kinds of looks and thoughts were not something you shoved of obviously. It was shameful. But she knew that it was the kind of emotions that the promiscuous women at home also used to their advantage. She knew how they earned their money, but had never tried it herself. Although she wanted to, she wanted to allot, but it was only when she was married, that was what her eldest sister had told her once. She looked at Pete again; he seemed to have fallen asleep.

Suddenly there was a cry from the top deck, there was land in sight. She sat up with a jerk, and noticed how suddenly there was life to see in even the sickest of the men. She nudged Pete with her foot, and thought that she really hoped he did not wake up, so she had to push him again with her hands. But he did, and he sat up and looked around the room curiously. He quickly understood what was going on, and sent a cheerful smile in Smaragd's direction before he got up and ran off up the stairs. She followed him quickly, and was greeted with great uproar on deck. Everywhere someone was working hard to control the ship, to get it toward the coast, but without hitting any of the reefs along the way, which were very hard to spot in between the waves. The rain still hammered down, the waves beat against the ship and the wind tore at the masts. She was nearly thrown down, but soon found her balance and lurched toward the captain's quarters. But he came out just as she reached the door, and spread his arms out when he saw her.  
"So we are almost there. Tabafee believe that we have ended up a bit north of the harbor, and with a little good management we could get into the shelter of the cliffs surrounding the harbor. Of course, if we can avoid being turned into a thousand pieces on the reef outside the harbor!" He added cheerfully. Smaragd had a moment of concern for the plan, but was soon after fully engaged in helping Pete securing some ropes extra well before the perilous end of the journey, the first distance of the trip was almost over.


	7. Chapter 7

She had helped her mother sew for several nights in a row. John had scolded her for the first time ever the night before, and she had gone to bed very upset. Now she lay there staring at the ceiling, but didn't want to get up even though it was time. It was so pointless. He had scolded her because he thought it was more important to her to sew, than to be with her husband. He was so very mistaken! She would much rather be with him, but how could she? She could not bear it anymore. Two months had passed, and still nothing. Now she was alone again, John had gone to the workshop, but she could hardly stand up. She had pains, cramps gnawing in her abdomen, and when she got up the blood would come. Yet again. Maybe she should seek out the wise woman? She had completely dismissed the idea the first time it had occurred to her. She certainly didn't believe in magic, or whatever people would call it. But maybe it was still worth a try? She decided immediately not to say anything to John; he would just deem her crazy if he found out. She sat up and felt the warmth between her legs when blood flowed out. Well, like she had expected. She went downstairs and washed herself, and quickly got ready to go. She took no time to eat breakfast, waste of time she thought, and swung the little jacket over her shoulders.

She made her way through the city, everyone else was already well along in their daily doings, she was up later than usual. The weather was grey and the air was heavy with the rain that was coming. If only it would wait until she was home again. She went out of town, and followed a narrow path through a rocky landscape, up to the little cabin in the proximity of the forest, where the wise woman lived. She had always spoken of her as the wise woman, had never cared of someone calling her a witch, but who knew what the old woman was capable of?  
She knocked gently on the door and heard someone rummaging around a bit in there, and then the door was opened by a huge black man who stared at her expectantly. She stared back at him confused for a moment before she cleared her throat.  
"I've come to talk with the wise woman?" she said gently. He raised one eyebrow, but stepped aside to let her in the door. There was a horrible mess in there. Everything was as thrown into the room, and there was also a significant layer of dust. At first she could not see much, but her eyes quickly got used to the dim light, there were only a few candles lit in there.  
"Welcome young woman, what is the reason you want to talk to me?" A voice asked in the corner, and Rubin saw the old woman, who was sitting in a deep chair and seemed to be drinking something from a teacup. Rubin glanced at the man, feeling a bit unsafe, but the old woman spoke again when she saw Rubin's insecurity.  
"Do not worry about him, he is deaf. He protects me and helps me once in a while, in return I'm helping him to talk with his hands." she said. Rubin lifted her eyebrows confused, but pushed the thought away, she had more important things to talk about with this woman.  
"I have come to ask you if there is anything I can do to ... To ... Well ..." she could not bring himself to say it, she felt so ashamed. The old woman looked at her with her head cocked.  
"You're bleeding now, it's something to do with that?" she asked. Rubin looked surprised at her but nodded and sank a lump in her throat.  
"What can help me ... become with child?" she asked, almost in a whisper. The old woman nodded with a little smile, it was as if she had figured out what Rubin would ask, even before she had come, and she wondered if she'd needed to say anything at all.  
"First and foremost, my friend, you must now wait two weeks before you can conceive a child. And until then I have some tea that will be good for you. I must ask, has your husband some problems with his equipment?" she asked. Rubin looked uneasily at her, but shook her head, he had not, as far as she was aware. The old woman nodded quietly.  
"You see, you can only conceive at exactly the right time! And problems can both be with your husband, or with you. Maybe both of you which will make it really difficult. But I will help you as best I can. Of course I'll need compensation." She said. Rubin nodded in agreement, but did not understand how there could be something wrong with John, she had always known that it was the woman's abdomen that conceived the child, how could there be something wrong with the man? The old woman rose to her feet with great trouble and walked over to a large cabinet that she opened, and Rubin saw that she used it as a drying cabinet for many bundles of herbs. She took some of them down, and cut some twigs off of them. She put it all into a small pouch, and handed it to Rubin.  
"One cup in the morning and one in the evening. You can start drinking it as soon as you stop bleeding. And then you give this to your husband in his food." she explained and handed a strange little root to Rubin, that almost looked like a little twisted man. Rubin nodded again and took both the bag and the root.  
"If you are not with child within the next month, come see me again and I will find something stronger for you." she said.  
"What about payment?" Rubin asked. The old woman tilted her head slightly.  
"Well, what can you give me in payment of what you want most of all?" she smiled and went back and forth. Rubin said nothing, she expected a huge amount which she would pay off the rest of his life, but it was worth it.  
"You must bring me a child, a girl ..." she said finally. Rubin looked choked at the old woman, had she heard wrong? A girl? What did the old woman want with a child?  
"Why?" she asked. The old woman smiled again and shrugged.  
"I have my reasons, you have yours. Bring me what I ask for, otherwise my helping hand here will come and visit you!" said the woman, waving toward the man who stood at the door like a stone pillar, without knowing what they were talking about. Rubin backed away from the old woman, she did certainly not like the situation, it was the strangest payment she had ever heard of. The old woman stared at her, almost as if she was getting impatient.  
"Listen, I'll give you an opportunity to be with child, the desire that has driven you up here to visit me. If you do not want it, give it back to me. This is the payment I want, and it cannot be changed. Decide!" she said.

Rubin clutched the little bag desperately; she did not know what to choose. A child was all she wanted; it was what she, and especially John, had dreamed of for so long. But a girl? How could she get hold of a little girl? And even worse, what would this old woman do with a small child? She shook her head in despair. Finally she sighed deeply and looked at the old woman's face.  
"Very well," she said, and the old woman smiled satisfied and showed Rubin to the door.  
"You have two moons to get me what I've asked for ... Come and visit me again if it does not work." said the old woman, with a surprisingly friendly expression on her face, and Rubin rushed out the door. She did not want to be in there for one moment longer

.  
On the way home she encountered many children who played in the streets, and every time she was first filled with a shining hope that seemed like a light that warmed her from the inside, but then a blow in the chest when she saw a little girl running past. How should she go about this? Should she simply drag a child away under cover of darkness? or should she try to lure the girl? Could she maybe find an orphaned girl? She did not know, and tried not to think too hard about it, not yet. She started cleaning; it was the best way she knew to mute her thoughts. She would not go to her mother's this evening; she would wait at home for John, and try to convince him that she wanted to be with him.


End file.
